zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Animals
I think the Animals page is getting a little out of hand. We should try to trim it back, little by little. Alphabetized Zombiepedia is a survival guide, not an encyclopedia for animals. While I admit, certain animals may be useful to a band of survivors, we don't need a comprehensive view of every popular animal in nature. The alphabetical model itself constantly invites more people to add more animals, and (no pun intended) opens a can of worms. Where does it end? Is all the hard work really going to be used by readers? The Wild Even today, as mankind encrouches more throughly into jungles and forests, the wild grows smaller. Wild animals have less and less territory and resources, and as a result, become more hostile. I would imagine (especially if zombies attack other living things besides humans), this trend will grow. Wild animals aren't going to team up with humans, just because they have a common enemy. Animals take generations of selective breeding before they become open to instruction. So this business about training bears or gators is nonsense, unless one has extensive animal training before Z day. I suggest a passage on the dangers of approaching wild animals, and only minor mention of particular wild animals that survivors may encounter. The bulk of the content should be on the animals one most commonly sees. This would also be a great place for an editor with some experience with horses to write about the pros, cons, maintenance and supplies needed for running a stable in the post-apocalypse. Links to the hunting and fishing pages might be useful. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 16:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Asp I removed asp because all poison is useless against the undead. They can not be used in fights because they need to damage the brain, and they are not long enough. ROFL or DIE 19:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories for the page I think it would be best to split the page in categories about the use of the animals. One would be on animals used as steeds and beast of burden (horses, mules, lamas, more), one would be about domesticated animals as food sources and how the good they are after zombie apocalypse. One would be about animals that can help hunting wild prey (dogs, eagles and falcons perhaps also) and then animals helpful in other ways (like cat, wich eats rats and mice who would plague farms in fortresses). In the end might also be some information about approaching wild animals. Notes on prey should be moved to the hunting page, as general tips. (would also be curious to know what logic made the original editor to put tigers as possible steeds) The feathered serpent 01:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Recent changes Removed few articles. Parrots, although being able to repeat human words, lack the homing nature of pigeons and therefore could not be trained as messengers. Parasites were theorized as a way to fight zombies but like mentioned before, zombie isn't neutralized until the brain is destroyed, and in case of solanum zombies, no life wants to feed on them. Also is this page about animals, and E. Coli or salmonella are bacterias (using the strict meaning of animal= multi-celluar organism eukaryotic organism). The feathered serpent 13:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Tiger Dear the feathered sperpent, who do you think you are. Have you ever seen the walking dead comics? The character Ezekial was a zookeeper before the outbreak and had a baby tiger. He trained it and took care of it at the zoo and even saved it's life and what did it do when the outbreak hit: it fucking protected him. Now I admit, the likelyhood of domesticating an animal like a lion or a tiger is 50 to 1 but if you do you are set. Sincerely, Whitetiger789